Treasure is not always gold or diamonds
by peregrintooksbestbuddy.merry
Summary: Merry and Pip find out how much their friendship means to each other and that treasure is not always gold. This is a adventurehumorous story and is my first fanfic so please r&r.
1. Treasure

Hi! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me! This story is about how merry and pippin find treasures(which isn't always gold and jewels)and realize how much there friendship means to each other!!Please R&R!!!  
  
One day Merry and Pippin were fishing on a lake near buckland. They caught a few fish then something shiny caught pippin's eye. He dove down for it and came back up and he was awed by the beauty of the precious diamonds he held in his hand.  
  
"Wow! Since theres two we can each have one. For god sakes pip get back in the boat so we can go home and figure out what we're going to do with these jewel's"Merry rambled.  
  
He pulled pippin back in the boat and they rowed back to shore. They went to tookland and got pippin into dry clothes. "Merry?" "ya?" "Let's not tell anyone about the jewel's, okay?" " Sure Pip"  
  
They decided to go and have a few drinks at the green dragon before they went out with their dates they got.  
  
I am sorry this is a short chapter but I will put up atleast a few more!! please r&r!!  
  
best of times-merry 


	2. An adventurous night

Hey! This is the second chapter and I hope you like it!! Please r&r!!  
Best of times- Merry  
  
Pippin had the jewels in his pocket and Merry was unsure of letting him keep the jewel's because he was sure that he would lose them. They were on they're way to Aquamarine and Citrine's house who just so happened to be roommates and twins.  
  
After two knocks Citrine came to the door to let the guys in. "Aqua!" She yelled. "Ya?" yelled back a frustrated Aqua who was trying to fix her hair just right. She came into the living area as the guys stood up from the couch to greet the twins together.  
  
The girls took the guy's arms and they walked out together to head for Frodo's party. When they got there it turned out Frodo's party was a disaster and they (Frodo and his date came along) went to the green dragon for drinks and dancing.  
  
At the end of the night they dropped off Frodo and his date and headed back to the girl's house. "We had a great time! We hope that next week we can make plans for you to come to our party we are having," said an anxious Citrine.  
  
They each gave them a goodnight kiss. Pippin and Merry waved with a very dazed look on their faces. "Let's go home and crash." Merry said with a yawn. They headed home and found a note on the door from Frodo it said;  
  
Pip and Merry- Thanks a whole bunch for letting Tricia and I tag along tonight. Tricia said she had a great time and guess what she kissed me!! She said that Aqua and Trinee are having a party and they invited her. She asked me if I would go with her!!  
Thanks again! - Frodo  
  
They went off to bed and the next morning they went to the market to shop for food but what they didn't know was that someone followed them....  
  
That is all that I have for today I will put up another chapter sometime on Monday! Please r&r!! Best of times- Merry 


	3. Who's following us?

Hi everyone sorry i haven't put up any new chapters lately i have been real busy or too bored to write! please r&r! best of times merry  
  
Merry and Pippin were heading off to Hobbiton when Merry heard a bush rustle behind them."Pip, I think we should wach our backs, there might be someone or something following us." "Okay,Merry"  
  
They heard a few more rustling of bushes until something all of the sudden tripped Pipin!"owww!"pippin moaned. Merry immideately turned around and saw Trinee and Aqua!  
  
"what are you doing here?!"asked merry excited but full of questions. "we were walking over to tyour house when we saw you heading to hobbiton and we thought we would surprise you by following you and taking you to lunch!"explained a very nervous Aqua as she helped Pippin off the ground.  
  
"That hurt!"said pippin. "sorry Pip"said Trinee i thought it would be funny! They walked to the market together and had lunch together.  
  
When it the sun began to set Merry realized that they were supposed to meet Sam and Frodo at the Green Dragon.  
  
"Oh Pip we gotta run! We have to meet Sam and Frodo! Bye girls!"exclaimed merry as he kissed Trinee good bye. "Bye Aqua!"said Pippin as he kissed her.  
  
They raced off towards the green dragon. When they got there sam and frodo had already ordered drinks. "forree deer wade"said pippin whos voice was muffled by his chugging beer.  
  
"that's okay." said Frodo.They had a few drinks and talked about what they did that day and their girlfriends. "Well we better run!"said an exhausted Merry,"We have a lot of things planned for tomorrow"  
  
They headed home and they knew that Aqua and Trinee's house was on the way so they picked frsh flowers and put them on their doorstep. When they got home they hopped in bed thinking about the things they had planned for tomorrow...  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is short but i am tired of writing and i want to go watch a movie so please R&R!thanks!!  
Best of times-merry 


End file.
